Have Some Composure
by Vacancy
Summary: Edward can tango, Bella thinks it's hilarious that his brothers hired him a 'female companion' for his bachelor party. Just meaningless fluff set on their wedding, written before Breaking Dawn.


A/N: **Just some EdwardBella fluff I wrote forever ago that I dug up in my files. Read and Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: . . . . nooooooo.

_Have Some Composure_

"I can tango."

"Sorry?" Bella asked blankly, regarding her Edward with a slightly bewildered expression. His lips twitched up in a mockery of a smile.

"That," he said, nodding towards the rather excellent band playing on the raised platform. "Is a tango. I can tango."

Bella's nonplussed expression broke into something of a grin.

"That may be," she said, looking away from him, scanning over attendees heads as everyone danced but her—her, the angel in white, star of the show. "But I can't."

He chuckled, and she felt a shiver trip up her spine. Tomorrow everything would be sealed, done, and she would be with him forever, through thick and thin, though the threadbare would come far before the plush. She could hear that chuckle until the world tumbled down about their marble, unbreakable ears.

"Don't you remember prom, Bella?" he asked in a low voice. "You don't have to."

She smiled a small, secret smile.

"You can tango?"

"Well."

"Let's go."

He led her out onto the dance floor, and she looked around at the few other couples who seemed to know the dance, and gulped.

"I think this," she said, gathering up about sixty layers of fluffy fabric in her hands. "Might be a problem."

"Nonsense," Edward said. "We'll skip the fancy stuff. I think it would be prudent to do so in any situation. I don't know if anyone has told you this, love, but you attract disasters."

"Someone mentioned it once—oh my—_Edward_!" She glared at him somewhat unconvincingly, startled as she was by the sudden presence of ice-cold arms encircling her, holding her barely and inch above the ground so Edward could move her to the steps.

"When we have time," he said, dipping her so low her heart plummeted into her brain, "You're taking ballroom dancing. It's a joy. Carlisle taught me the waltz—it was very popular in his time."

"We'll have plenty of time," Bella said, seeming intoxicated with the very idea. "All the time in the world."

"We will," Edward agreed, making her organs rearrange themselves again as he twirled her. The music stopped. "We got into the dance a little late. Perhaps next time?"

"Perhaps," Bella said, smiling.

"You know what?" Edward asked, seeming interested in something.

"What?" Bella asked warily, eying him with suspicion.

"I miss eating, and you haven't had a bite since last night. You should eat, love."

"_You_ need to eat a slice of the cake," Bella reminded him, nudging him in the ribs and probably earning herself a bruise, a plum badge of being close to him. "People are waiting. Alice paid a lot for the cake and it can't be eaten until we take a bit...Look at Charlie, for pity's sake. He's about to start drooling."

"Alice payed a lot for everything," he pointed out mildly. "She even payed to fly that band in from England...all right, love. But not this second, all right?"

"How do you know I hadn't eaten last night?" Bella asked, jumping backward in the conversation. "Weren't you and Emmet and Jasper getting ready? Did you really spy on me? Even after Alice made you swear up and down you wouldn't peek?"

"Well," he said, and for the first time ever he looked less than perfect, an expression of discomfort writ on his face. "I ... that's not important right now. Let's eat cake, shall we?"

"No," Bella said firmly, not so eager to make him confess to peeking as she was keen to see what had made his marble-pale face darken just that slight bit. "Tell me. I know you don't like lying."

"Well," he said, seemingly struggling with keeping his cool. "I was ... trying rather hard to concentrate on anything but ... the surprise Emmett had planned me."

"Surprise?" Bella asked, once again blank. "What surprise?"

"Well, mostly Emmett," he said, and looked away. "They ... flew in a 'companion' from Seattle ... they thought it would be funny ... "

"Companion."

"A ... female companion."

Bella was silent a second as her mind processed this.

"Ah, Bella? Just so you know, I was very carefully not looking at her ... antics. That's why I was listening in on Alice."

Bella erupted in loud, kill-me-that-was-hilarious giggles, the kind that make you develop a stitch in your side after a few minutes. Edward looked at her, borrowing her 'I'm Blissfully Blank' expression for a moment before sighing in relief and confusion.

"Love, have some composure."

"I ... can ... just ... imagine ... your ... face," she wheezed between giggles, before proceeding to pinch the bridge of her nose in between her finger and thumb and sigh angrily, then start laughing again.

Edward caught her up in his strong arms and looked at her with that smoldering, golden gaze, and the look in his eyes was so like the expression she had envisioned that she started giggling into his chest, the red flower tucked into the buttonhole of his tuxedo scratching against her cheek, her white, shiny, fluffy wedding dress crumpling as he held her to him as she laughed, now merely because she had for the past few minutes, husband and wife.

**Please note that I wrote this before Breaking Dawn . . . just a fluffy version of their wedding reception in my eyes. :) **

**I dedicate this to ThePhantomsFlutist, a gifted writer who doesn't get enough reviews.**

**-Vacancy**


End file.
